Clementine Is Adorable
by MidnightIsland
Summary: Let's face it, Clementine is the cutest video game character in the history of video game characters. This is a collection of one-shots and mini-series based with Clementine and another character(s), purely to make the reader go 'Aaaaaawwwww! S'cute'. (Mainly co-written with A Secret Life of Writing, if you have a request for a character to be with Clem, PM me or review)
1. Introduction

**Hey guys!**

 **First off, I'd like to thank you for reading this. :) Clementine Is Adorable will be a collection of cute stories written by me and A Secret Life Of Writing.**

 **I should specifiy, whilst there may be some relationships between characters, they won't be with Clementine, sorry.**

 **So, before this begins, I wanted to ask you guys if you had any ideas for a duo, meaning Clementine and another Character(s). Like, what character do you want to see with Clem?**

 **It could be as simple as Lee and Clem or Luke and Clem, or you can go crazy with random ideas, this character doesn't even need to be from The Walking Dead, it can be from another video game, or something, like for example, although it's not the most creative, I'm planning to make a chapter including Clem and Bigby Wolf from The Wolf Among Us.**

 **So, if you want to see a character with Clem, just let me know by leaving a review or PMing me :)**

 **Better yet, if you have an idea for a chapter (or even a min-series) then let me know that too, and if it's any good (which I'm sure it will be :3) I'll write it, giving you credit, of course :)**

 **Thanks for reading, first drabble will be up as soon as possible! :)**


	2. The Lonesome Road Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first of a mini-series me and A Secret Life Of Writing came up with, called The Lonesome Road. Forgive me if the first bit is off script at the start, it's all from memory.**

"Ugh, man…hi there." Lee groaned, standing up from the babysitter's corpse that was laid out in front of him. He looked down at the hammer in his hand before placing it down beside him.

"D…did you kill it?" Clementine shivered, timidly.

"…I think something else did…" Lee said, hesitantly, not wanting to scare the tiny girl.

"T-t-they come back sometimes…" Clementine gulped.

"Did…did you have to kill one?" Lee asked, nervously.

"No…but they get shot at a lot…" She said, looking down to her feet.

Lee looked at the girl and crouched down in front of her. "You've been all by yourself through this?" He asked.

"Yes…I want my parents to come home now…" She said, choking back tears.

"I…think that might be a while…y'know…" Lee said.

"Oh…" She sighed.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but I'll look after you until then." Lee said.

Clementine smiled shyly. "What should we do now?" She asked.

"We should…" Lee looked over to a small coffee table a few feet away from him, without finishing his sentence. On the table was a bowl of plastic fruit, a vase of flowers and a pair of keys, with a car key, a small silver key next to it and a pink plastic keychain. "Hm…" Lee looked over to the shaking small girl before walking over to the table and picked the keys up.

He looked down at the keychain, it had the name 'Sandra' on it in purple bubble writing. He sighed as he stared over to the dead body of the babysitter as her brains and blood dripped out onto the floor. "Her car…is it still here?"

"Mhm…" Clementine mumbled, clearly trying to stop staring at the body.

"We should leave, then…I…know a place we can go...if you want to take anything with you, go ahead and get it, I'll be just down here." Lee said.

Clementine looked up at Lee with a shy smile before walking up the nearby stairs.

Lee tapped his foot as he stared around the wrecked house for anything he could potentially need. After a few minutes he walked over to the kitchen counter, a few of Clementine's crayons, placed next to an open coloring book, on a page showing a messily colored-in unicorn. He thought Clem would want it, so he grabbed the items and walked up the stairs.

At the end of the stairs was a hallway with four doors, one wide open to show a bathroom made of blue and white tiles, the door opposite the bathroom door was shut, as was a door at the far end of the hallway. The door that caught Lee's eyes was the door with painted wooden letters spelling out 'Clementine' on it. He smiled and twisted the small golden door-knob before walking in. "Hey, Clementine, are you okay?" Lee asked, sweetly.

"Oh…h-hi, Lee." She said, she was clutching a small pink teddy bear in her even smaller hands.

"Hey, kid. Are…you okay?" Lee asked, approaching the girl.

"I'm okay…I just miss…I just miss my mommy and daddy." She said.

Lee sat down on a nearby chair facing a white desk with a collection of toys, chalk and papers were scattered around on. "So…what have you got there?" Lee asked.

"This is my bear, I've had him since I was a baby." She said, a smile slightly cracking on her face.

Lee knew he was getting somewhere with the girl by doing this. "What's his name?" He continued.

"He's called Cuddles. Mommy said I named him myself when I was two years old." Clementine said, her smile growing wider.

"That's sweet, Clementine. Oh, so look, I found this little book, thought you might want to take it with you." Lee said, passing Clem the coloring book he found downstairs.

Clementine gladly took the book from him and smiled happily. "I was looking for this. Thank you." She said, looking at Lee with a sweet smile before turning around and placing the book and a pack of crayons in her backpack. Clem walked over to a small wooden closet and opened the doors, before grabbing a light blue hoodie and stuffing it in her bag without care, making Lee chuckle to himself.

"You're just like my mother." He laughed.

"Huh?" Clementine asked.

"She didn't care for folding anything, she'd just throw anything anywhere. My dad on the other hand, he'd have to pick up her clothes and fold them up. You'd see him practically following her around the house, just picking clothes up after her." Lee said, scoffing to himself at the memory.

"That's funny." Clementine giggled.

Lee stared down at his watch and decided he and Clem needed to get out of the house soon, before it got dark. "Anything I can do?"

"Uh-uh. I'm nearly ready…to…to go." Clem said, sadly, as if she had finally realized life as she knew it was never going to be the same after what had happened.

"You okay?" Lee asked.

Clem nodded slightly before her lip began to quiver and her eyes began to water. Lee looked at the girl for a few seconds, in silence before she completely burst into tears. She sat down on her bed and cried into her hands.

Lee was taken back, not sure what to do. He slowly and hesitantly sat down next to her on the bed. "It's…it's okay." Lee said, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

Before he could say anything else, the girl leant her head on Lee's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lee looked down at her, before eventually smiling back and hugging the small, shaking girl back.

 **So, there we go, first chapter of the mini-series The Lonesome Road. Mini-series will be around 5 chapters, sometimes more sometimes less and I intend to make them so one chapter it'll be a mini-series update and the other it'll be a one-shot, chapter whatever you wanna call it.**

 **Also I've got some great suggestions from you guys, so keep them coming!**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Pillow Fort - Ben

**Suggested by user Swiftcrimson, this is a Ben and Clemmy story. This was the first suggested to me, so it'll be the first suggested one shot for this story. I hope this is good, Crimson!**

 **Enjoy!**

"This sounds risky, you guys." Carley sighed.

"What other choice do we have?" Lilly said. "Look, we leave Kat and Ben here to look after the kids, and we go out and take as much as we can carry from the store."

"This better be worth it…" Lee sighed.

"C'mon, it will be, do it for Clem," Carley said, taking Lee's hand, flirtily.

"That's what I'm worried about. She's been scared of me leaving the motel lately…I just want to be here for her." Lee said.

"She's in good hands with Ben, alright?" Lilly said. "C'mon, sooner we leave the better. Everyone get your stuff together and meet by the fence."

The group split up into different directions, Lilly went into her room, Kenny went to go to talk to his family, Carley kissed Lee on the cheek and went off into her own room and Lee looked over to Ben who was laying down on the couch by the RV, reading his bible. Lee huffed and walked over to him.

"Oh, hey Lee." He said, standing up from the couch and putting his bible next to him.

"Hey, Ben…look I…I really need to ask you something…" Lee said, looking over to Clementine who was drawing on the ground in chalk.

"Sure, go ahead," Ben said.

"Well, me and the group, we're going to this supermarket me and Kenny found on our last supply run. It looked almost untouched, so all of us need to go before the bandits get to it." Lee explained.

"What do you need me to do? You know I'll do anything for the group!" Ben said, enthusiastically.

"I need you to take care of Clementine for me," Lee said.

Ben tried to hide his disappointment as he sat back down on the couch.

"Look, I know you're bored of being a babysitter, but I need you, Ben. She needs you, if not for anyone else, do it for her. She's been really upset about me leaving lately and I just need you to look after her. Okay?" Lee said, sitting down next to Ben.

Ben looked at his feet then back up to Lee. "Alright…I'll look after her," Ben said.

"Okay…thank you. Kat'll be here too, but she'll be busy with Duck. If you need her for anything she'll probably be in her room." Lee said.

"Okay. Well…what do I do? Anything I should know?" Ben said.

"You're good, I think...Didn't you have a younger kid in your family?" Lee asked.

"My…uh…no…no…" Ben sighed, looking down to his bible, choking back tears.

"Ben…man, I didn't mean to-

"No, it's fine…I'll take care of her." Ben said, with an assuring nod.

"Alright…well, we'll be back in a few hours," Lee said, before turning around, walking over to the rest of the group who were standing by the fence.

After half an hour the group were over the fence and down the road towards the supermarket and Ben was left laying down on the couch, his eyes glued to the bible. Ben decided to check on Clementine, he looked around the motel, not seeing Clem anywhere in sight. He started to panic, throwing the bible next to him and standing up from the couch.

As soon as he stood up he heard a loud crash coming from Clem and Lee's room, followed by Clementine yelping at the top of her voice. Ben ran over as fast as he could, managing to catch himself on the room's open doorframe. He looked inside, breathing heavily, to see Clementine on the floor next to a pile of coat hangers scattered around the floor. "Are you okay?!" Ben gasped.

"Ow…yeah…" Clementine said, standing up from the floor.

Ben let himself into the room, looking down at the pile of coat hangers. "…What happened?" He asked.

"I'm building a pillow fort! Wanna see?" Clementine asked.

"Uh…but…what happened with the hangers?" Ben asked.

Clementine pointed to a chair, which was also sideways on the floor. "I tried to use it to grab the pillows at the top of the closet, but…I fell…" Clementine giggled, sweetly.

"Oh…these ones?" Ben asked, grabbing a pair of pillows, stacked on top of the closet. He handed them to Clementine.

"Thanks!" She said, politely and turned around to a stack of pillows built up into a wall next to her bed, covered in a blanket. She carefully placed them on top of the other pillows, only for them to come down, falling back onto the floor.

"Shoot!" She said, in frustration.

Ben thought back to all the times he built pillow forts with his little sister, and could not help but smile. "Okay…well, if you're alright, I'm going back outside…" Ben said, walking back over to the door.

Ben sat down, grabbing his bible, and started reading again. After an hour of reading, listening to the birdsongs in the distance of the forest and relaxing, Clementine walked out the door and jumped onto the couch next to Ben. "Ben, I'm bored…" She moped.

"Oh…uh…okay, what do you want to do? I thought you were building your thingy." Ben said, most of his attention still in his reading.

"I can't. It keeps falling over." Clementine sighed. "Maybe…can you help me with it?"

"Uh…I don't know…" Ben said.

"Please?" She said, looking at Ben with wide, sad eyes. Ben sighed, laying the bible beside him and standing back up. "Yay!"

Clementine took Ben's hand and walked with him back into her and Lee's room. The room was like Ben's, a bathroom in the back, a closet in the corner, a dresser next to it, the only difference being his had one bed whilst Clem and Lee's had two. Next to Clem's bed, was a pile of pillows, propped up with a blanket draped over them, in an attempt to make a fort, clearly unsuccessfully. "See? It doesn't work…" Clementine said, with a puzzled look on her face, as she walked back over to the pillows.

"Hmm…maybe if you…" Ben began, taking a pile of pillows and setting them up in a different way. He piled them up near an end table next to the bed to level it up for the 'roof', before throwing the blanket back over it. "Here, what do you think?"

"Whoa! It looks great!" Clementine said, practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Thanks!"

Clementine wrapped her arms around Ben's side, hugging him happily. Ben smiled, hugging her back, instinctively like he used to do with his sister.

Clementine smiled up at Ben before taking his hands in hers and directed him into the pillow fort. She crawled through into the small opening in the front. Ben struggled but managed to do the same, having to almost lie down to fit inside, whilst Clementine comfortably sat with her legs crossed.

Inside the fort was a small room with a blanket on the floor the walls were the end table, the wall of pillows and the side of the bed, Clementine's broken walkie-talkie was propped up against the bed, alongside a small pad of paper and a pencil.

"So…how are you doing?" Ben asked.

"I'm okay. Thanks for helping me build this." Clementine said, grabbing the paper pad. She began scribbling down a picture on it with the pencil.

"No problem...so, Lee asked me to take care of you, I know I've been doing a pretty shit- uh…bad job…so do you…uhm…need anything?" Ben asked, stumbling awkwardly on his words.

"Like what?" Clementine asked, happily drawing, humming slightly as she did.

"Like…do you need to talk? Lee told me you were pretty upset." Ben said.

Clementine sighed, putting the notepad down next to her. "I…I just don't like him going out…it's dangerous out there…I…I just…" Clementine said, her eyes slowly beginning to water.

"Oh, no, don't cry…" Ben said, caringly.

"I…I won't…I…I just…" Clementine's lip quivered, afraid that if she continued to speak she'd burst into tears.

"He'll be okay, you know? He cares about you too much to let anything happen to him." Ben said, with a kind smile.

"Y-you think so?" Clementine said.

"I know so…" Ben said.

Clementine smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend, resting her head on his shoulder.

 **So, guys! I'm not dead! Would you look at that, eh?**

 **But really, I was just going through some pretty serious writer's block, but with the help of my friend and co-writer of this story, A Secret Life Of Writing, I managed to write this!**

 _ **Now remember to keep your ideas coming!**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the part 2 in the miniseries 'The Lonesome Road'**_


	4. The Lonesome Road Chapter 2

**Extra-long chapter for ya, since I made you wait so long! :D**

Lee stepped out the door, on the street by the house was a metallic black SUV, modern in appearance. The license plate read it had been made only the year before. He looked down to the car keys he held in his hand and clicked a button with a small icon with an open padlock on it. The car clicked as the headlights flashed twice. He stepped over to it and leaned on the driver's seat door.

Lee waited by the car patiently, looking around at the chaos around him. Crashed cars, spilled oil and gasoline, broken concrete barricades, even what appeared to be puddles of blood. He began to think how he managed to get himself in the situation he was in, how a man who killed someone, now had to care for a little girl…

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts as Clementine stepped out of the door and made her way over to the car. "Ready to get going?" Lee asked, taking the girl's small backpack off of her and holding it by his side for her.

Clementine turned back to the house, as the sun set around it. "Almost." She sighed in frustration, looking at her feet.

"What's up?" Lee asked, touching Clem's shoulder.

"I…uhm…I can't tie my shoelaces…" Clem mumbled, timidly.

Lee smiled and knelt down on one knee in front of the girl, before tying up the laces on her small black shoes with ease. He looked up at Clementine with a smile before standing and laying his hand on her head. "That better?" Lee asked.

"Thank you," Clementine said with a sweet smile on her face.

"We should get going before the sun goes down," Lee said.

"Yeah…" Clementine sighed, looking over to her house again, clearly holding back her tears. "Lee…what about my parents?"

Lee hesitated on his answer, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "Clementine, listen I need to tell you something…" He began.

He stopped himself as he heard a loud grunting and growling noise from beside him. He looked towards the origin of the sound to see a group of the monsters stumbling and limping towards the two. "L-L-Lee…?" Clem gulped.

"C'mon, in the car." Lee exclaimed, running around the front of the car to the driver's seat, unlocking the car before swinging the door open and throwing Clem's bag in the backseat. Clementine did the same, jumping into the front seat.

Lee planted the keys into the ignition, half-expecting for the car not to start, as if he were in a horror movie. Thankfully one twist of the ignition caused the car to healthily splutter into life. Lee looked in his wing mirror, seeing the herd of undead inch closer as he stepped down onto the gas pedal, speeding off down the road, the tires screeching on the concrete as he did.

He exhaled a breath of relief as he relaxed into his seat. "You okay?" Lee asked, chuckling slightly out of relief.

"I'm fine," Clementine said, beginning to giggle as well.

"That was close, huh?" Lee huffed, his laughter dying down as the two made their way out of the suburbs and onto the surrounding country roads.

"Uh-huh…so…where are we going?" Clementine asked.

"Not sure, to be honest…you have any relatives maybe?" Lee asked. "Grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?"

"Nu-uh…" Clementine said. "I never met my grandparents on my mommy's side and my dad doesn't talk to his mommy and daddy anymore. They were both only children too, like me."

"Hm...Well my parents have this cabin. My dad was into fishing, it's nice, pretty remote, don't think we'll have too much trouble with…whatever those things are. Maybe we head there." Lee said. "Even if it's just for a little while, to think things over."

"Okay, that sounds nice." Clementine said.

Minutes of awkward silence went by as the two drove down the deserted road. "Are you okay?" Clementine asked, kindly.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Crazy couple days, that's all." Lee said.

"Good. It's just…you've asked me if I was okay a lot, I didn't ask you." Clementine said.

"Thanks, Clementine, that's real sweet of you," Lee said, his heart practically melting.

"So, where's the cabin?" Clementine asked.

"Pretty far…" Lee said. "Just west of Macon."

"Oh, okay…where's Macon?" Clementine asked.

"This could go on forever." Lee chuckled. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you if anything comes up."

"I'll try, I'm not that tired though…" Clementine said.

Within ten minutes Clementine was fast asleep, curled up in the front seat of the car. Lee looked over to Clementine, noticing she was beginning to shiver slightly. Clouds of steam puffed out of her mouth as she breathed. He looked back at the road, noting the emptiness of the straight country road, he took his eyes away so he could grab Clem's backpack. He unzipped it, glancing back at the road every few seconds. He took out the girl's light blue hoodie and 'Cuddles the bear'. He smiled and draped the hoodie over her, and planted the bear in her hands, which she immediately grasped and pulled up to her face.

He scoffed, looking back to the country highway, planting his hand on the wheel comfortably as he stared forward at the seemingly everlasting road. After what felt like years of driving, the sun began to rise over the surrounding forests. Lee heard something to his side. He looked over to Clementine who was mumbling and squeaking in her sleep.

"Clem? You okay?" He whispered.

"I-n-mommy…n-no…no!" She gasped, her eyes snapping open as she threw herself forward, her seatbelt catching her as she did.

"Are you alright, sweet pea?" Lee asked, noticing how scared and shaken up the girl appeared.

"I…I had a nightmare." Clementine said.

"Do you uh…want to talk about it?" Lee asked, unsure what to say to the girl.

"Nu-uh…" Clementine sighed, looking down to her feet, noticing how her hoodie was covering her like a blanket, and how she was instinctively clutching her teddy bear in her hand. "Lee, did you tuck me in?" Clementine asked with a surprised smile.

"Well, you…y'know, you looked a little cold…I thought I'd…" Lee said, stumbling over his words.

"Thank you." Clementine said, smiling to herself.

Lee smiled as well as he stared down to the steering wheel, seeing a small notification light up on the side of the dashboard. "Crap…" Lee sighed.

"What is it?" Clementine asked.

"We're nearly out of gas…" He explained.

"Shoot…what are we going to do?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know…try to find some more gasoline, I guess." Lee said.

"What about there?" Clementine asked, squinting her eyes as she gazed down the road.

Lee did the same, using his hand as a visor. "Good eye, kid!" Lee said, before sighing of relief as he pulled into the empty parking lot of a gas station and diner. The place looked run down and filthy, the building was an old 'classic American diner', but looked as if it hadn't had steady business in decades.

"Alright…stick close to me, there might be more monsters…shit…I forgot the ham-

Lee stopped himself as he saw Clementine reach into her backpack and take out the hammer he had previously used to kill her undead babysitter. Lee smirked as he pet Clementine on the head, taking the hammer off of her. "Just don't swear okay?" She giggled.

"You've earned that much. I'll try my best." Lee scoffed, walking out the car. Clementine did the same, holding his hand as he took a gas pump out of its compartment and squeezed down on the trigger. "Argh…no luck…"

"What's wrong?" Clementine asked, glaring around her surroundings, nervously.

"Pumps out of gasoline. Looks like we're going into the gas station…" Lee said, crouching down in front of Clementine. "Alright, you stay close to me okay? Don't leave my side."

"Promise." Clementine said, holding out her hand, extending her little finger.

Lee laughed at the gesture and wrapped his finger around hers, before standing up and taking her hand. He gripped the hammer tightly before walking over to the gas station building and opening the mucky glass double-door. "Hello? Anyone in here? We're a little short on gas." Lee announced.

The two both heard footsteps coming from the back room of the store, behind a door with an 'employees only' label lazily stuck onto it. Lee stepped in front of Clementine protectively, readying his hammer.

A decrepit, pale and bleeding hand crawled around the side of the door and swung it open. An old man stumbled out of the back room, falling over onto the floor in front of the door. "Sir, are you okay?" Lee asked.

The man looked up and growled at Lee, as blood oozed from his mouth. Lee gasped, as he and Clementine quickly backed out of the diner. Lee looked back through the glass doors, seeing the monster getting back to its feet. "Alright, Clementine…you stay here okay? I won't be long." Lee said.

"O-okay..." Clementine said, her eyes beginning to water.

Lee took a deep breath walking back into the diner. He readied his hammer as he took unsure steps towards the man. Once the two were in reaching distance of each other, Lee began swinging the hammer in the old man's direction, somehow managing to plant the claw of the hammer into the man's skull.

Lee panted, bending over in exhaustion. He bent over and picked up the hammer from the man's head, the tool making sickening crunching sounds as he yanked it from the man's skull.

He decided to look into the 'employee's only' room. Inside was an under decorated room with a wall of tools above a workbench with two red cans of gasoline pushed to the side. Lee smiled, picking the two jerry cans of gas from the workbench. As he picked them up he heard a loud scream from outside. His eyes widened as he readied his hammer, charging out the diner.

He tackled the doors out of the way with his shoulder and looked around the area, spotting Clementine a few feet from where she was standing before, only now she was being sniffed and inspected by a large dog, almost as tall as the girl.

The canine was proud in appearance, looking up playfully at Clementine as his tail wagged uncontrollably. Across the dog's brown and black fur was a deep blue padded vest with 'Canine Unit' written across the side in a lighter blue stitching. "God, you scared me…" Lee sighed.

"I…uh…I…" Clem squeaked.

"It's just a dog, sweetheart." He chuckled, placing the jerry cans down next to him, approaching the two casually.

The dog began growling, wrapping his body around Clem's front protectively, before looking up at Lee, showing his teeth.

"Hey…hey, it's okay, boy." Lee said, placing his hammer down next to him, and extending his hand towards the dog.

"L-L-Lee…" Clementine mumbled, anxiously

"It's alright…" The dog began to relax slightly, sniffing Lee's hand, before relaxing into it. Lee smiled as he ruffled the dog's fur. "What's your name, bud? Let's take a look…"

Clementine looked at the dog, keeping her distance, holding her hands close to her chest.

"It's okay, Clementine, c'mon, pet him." Lee said, taking a closer look at a small silver bone-shaped item attached to his collar.

Clementine nervously placed her hand down on the dog's fur. "There we go." Lee said.

The dog happily leaned into Clem's hand as she began to pet him more confidently. "He's cute!" Clementine giggled, ruffling the dog's fur. "Did you find out his name?"

"Georgie." Lee said.

"Whose is he?" Clementine asked.

"From the looks of it, he's a police dog but…well…I think he's ours now." Lee said.

 **Well, now they have a pet :P**

 **Sorry this took so long, real life stuff really sucks. I hope you enjoyed :D**


	5. Freedom - Kenny

**Someone asked me to write about Clementine and Kenny, so I thought I'd write this.**

 **And don't worry, I will do something CarLee related, it's without a doubt the most requested thing for me and A Secret Life Of Writing to do.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _Part 1 – Put Down_

Clementine sobbed quietly as Lee closed his eyes, bowing his head as he exhaled his final breath. "L-Lee…n-no…" She cried. "N-not yet..."

Clementine looked to the ground in front of her and picked up the handgun she had placed there. She rose the gun in front of Lee's face and looked away, her finger shaking in front of the trigger. Looking at Lee's lifeless body, she couldn't bring herself to do it, she cried in defeat as she lowered the handgun in front of her.

After minutes of non-stop crying on the ground of the jewellery store, her sobbing died down slightly, as she heard a faint growling noise from nearby her. She looked back up to Lee, his eyes were slowly opening. "L-L-Lee…?" She sniffled.

Lee's eyes snapped open as he reached over to her in a fit of growling and snarling. Clementine fell backwards as Lee tugged on the handcuffs, his wrists started bleeding as he attempted to get closer to Clementine. Clementine cried, hugging her legs close to her as she backed up against a wall. Clementine looked back at Lee, and within seconds his arm had been completely torn off.

The injury didn't faze the walker as he scratched and crawled towards Clementine. Clem stumbled for the pistol next to her, but Lee's corpse managed to grab her ankle before she could get it. "No!" She screamed.

"Aw, hell no!"

Clementine rolled around to her back, to see a hand bring a crowbar down on the zombie's head. Clem looked up and through teary eyes saw her friend Kenny pull the crowbar out of Lee's head.

Clementine shakily managed to stand up, using a beam along the wall to help herself stand. Kenny dropped the crowbar to his side as he walked over to the girl. Without saying a word, the two hugged as tightly as they could. "Jesus Christ…are you okay? Did he bite you? Scratch you? Anythin'?" Kenny asked, caringly.

"N-nu-uh…" Clem sobbed, crying into Kenny's shirt.

"Thank god you're okay…" Kenny said. He looked at him, back at his old friend, lying dead on the ground as his blood pooled around him. "Let's get out of here."

"H-how? There's walkers outside!" Clementine squeaked.

"How'd you get in?" Kenny asked.

"L-Lee covered me in t-the walker stuff and we walked right through." She looked to her clothes. "It's really gross."

"Huh. Good one Lee." Kenny said, spotting the corpse of an undead security guard. He huffed and readied his crowbar knowing what he had to do. "Now, Clem you stand back, alright?"

Kenny took a deep breath and stabbed into the walker's stomach with the straight end of the crowbar. He begrudgingly stuck his hands in the walker's guts, taking out its intestines and spreading the blood all over his body. After minutes of spreading it around his clothes and skin, he stood up and turned to Clementine. "Alright, kiddo…let's get out of here." Kenny said. "Stay close to me…"

 _Part 2 – Freedom_

After escaping the city, the two tiredly wandered around the fields outside of Savannah, the two hiked up a tall hill in hopes to get a better view of the surrounding area. Clementine hugged Kenny's arm as she walked with him, finding it almost impossible to let go. "I'm sorry, darlin'." Kenny said. "I know Lee was like your dad…"

"At least you're here…" Clementine said.

"That's right, sweetheart, I'm here. I ain't got any plans on leaving either. After all Lee did for my family, the least I can do is keep you safe." Kenny said.

"Thank you, Kenny." Clementine said, as the two finally managed to reach the top of the hill.

"You got it, little one. Alright, let's take a look around the fields, see if you can't find anything." Kenny said, using his hand as a visor as he gazed into the distance.

Clementine looked at Kenny before doing the same, her face lighting up in excitement as she saw a small lake in the distance, accompanied by a small wooden structure, just outside where the savannah met a several acre forest. "What about that?" Clementine asked.

Kenny knelt down next to Clementine and stared where she did. "Oh my god…Good eye, kid. Let's go take a look!" Kenny said, eagerly standing up as he began to make his way down the hill and to the pond.

Not long after, the two were stood outside a large wooden house. Kenny pounded on the door with the back of his fist. "Hey! Anyone in here?" He questioned.

After hearing nothing, he cautiously opened the door. The house was made up of a large open living room with comfortable furniture in front of a stone fireplace. Another side of the main room was a small kitchen. On the far end of the cabin were three doors, two on opposite sides of each other and the other on the wall, in between the two. Further inspection showed one was a bathroom and the other was a bedroom belonging to what Kenny assumed was a young adult. The last door opened into the back yard with a small lake in front of a wooden patio.

Kenny sighed of relief, coming to the conclusion the house was completely clear…

 _Three Hours Later_

Kenny poked and prodded the fireplace with a stick he had found by the pond out back. Clementine sat down on the couch behind him, stretching her arms and yawning. Kenny threw the stick onto the fire before sitting down next to her. "What a day…" He said, leaning his head back onto the couch.

Clementine sighed and dropped her onto the man's shoulder.

Kenny couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arm around the girl, as she closed her eyes, finally falling fast asleep.

 **So, I might make a part 2 to this, just for this once, considering this one didn't have as much cuteness in it as I would've hoped.  
Let me know if that's something you would be interested in! **


	6. Sick Day - Luke

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. But I'm back now! And just in time, since the new game's out. I think we all just need some Clem being cute, as Season 3 will most likely be a giant pool of death and depression.**

 **Made this one by myself, a little gift for A Secret Life Of Writing, as I know she's a sucker for Luke and Clem. Thanks for all the help with pretty much everything I do, buddy! Couldn't do it without you!**

 **So, Enjoy!**

 _(Set in an alternate universe, where Carver wasn't a problem to the group, so they stay in_ _the log cabin.)_

"Alright, I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late." Pete said, flicking his hands through his white hair as he walked up the cabin stairs and into his room.

Luke smiled at Pete weakly, leaning back into the couch, yawning. His gently stinging eyes struggled to stay open so he decided to stand up and go to bed before he fell asleep on the couch. He huffed and tiredly walked up the stairs, stopping at his and Clementine's room.

Clem had been staying with the group for around three months. She had come to be a valuable asset to the group's survival, as well as a friend to everyone there. Especially Luke.

He gently knocked on the door, before opening it. He peeked through, noticing Clementine sitting at a bench by a window, half her body almost dangling out of it. "Kiddo, you okay?" He asked gently, walking through into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Huh…?" She mumbled, turning around to Luke.

Luke could immediately tell there was something wrong. Clem's face was pale, and her clothes were drenched in sweat. He walked quickly over to her, sitting down next to her. "Jesus, are you alright?" He asked, pressing his hand down on Clem's forehead.

"I…y-yeah…I'm fine, don't…don't worry about me." She sighed, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"God you're sweatin' puddles." Luke said, wiping his hand on his shirt.

"I'm just…" Clementine's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh god…" She gagged, leaning out the window again, as she began vomiting out of the window and onto the ground outside.

Luke began rubbing Clem's back comfortingly as she took deep breaths of the fresh air outside. Clem looked back at Luke wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, as her lip quivered.

Clementine fell forward, groggily into Luke's arms, as Luke immediately held her upright in an embrace. "It's alright, c'mon let's get you into bed." He said, picking Clementine up, and holding her close to him, as she draped her arms around the back of his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder

"I…I can walk…I…I just…" She managed to squeak out.

"Sshsshssh…" Luke whispered, walking past Clem's usually sleeping place; a small single bed in the corner that the group had constructed out of an old mattress and a few spare pieces of wood attached together with a few old nails. He instead took her to his double bed. He laid the shaking girl onto the bed and placed her signature hat next to her on his bedside table. "You okay?" Luke asked, moving a piece of her curled black hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I'm fine. Honest." Clementine coughed.

"You're sick, kid, deal with it." Luke scoffed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I…I…feel better, I must've jus-just eaten something bad." Clem murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Then why do you still have a fever?" Luke asked, laying his hand gently on Clem's forehead feel that her temperature was the same as before.

Clem sighed, looking down, desperately not wanting to be a burden to the group. "It's…it's nothing…" She sighed.

"We both know that ain't true." Luke said, rubbing his thumb on Clementine's hand. "I'll be right back, I'll go get Carlos."

"Fine…" She said, quietly, finally accepting defeat.

Luke stood up to go and get Carlos, the group's doctor. He knocked on the door next to his and Clem's, to be greeted by Carlos's daughter, Sarah. "Hi, Luke." She asked. "Is something wrong with Clementine?"

"Yeah, she ain't feelin' too good, Sarah, think your dad could take a look at her?" Luke asked, looking over to Carlos who was already up and ready to help.

"Lead the way." Carlos said, tiredly.

Luke directed Carlos into his room where Clementine was lying on her side, shivering slightly. "How're you feelin'?" Luke asked, grabbing a chair from the corner of the room and pulling it up next to the bed.

Clementine raised her eyebrow at Luke slightly.

"Alright, stupid question, I know." Luke said, laughing slightly.

"Here, let me take a look." Carlos said, as Clem sat up in bed. He held Clem's chin and moved her head around, before checking the girl's temperature. "High fever, pale…what are the symptoms?"

Clem looked at Carlos with a slightly confused look on her face.

"He means what's been happening? Other than throwin' up." Luke explained. "He gets a little too smart when he goes full doctor mode.

"I've been coughing, I guess…" Clementine said, her voice growing slightly raspier.

"That all?" Carlos asked.

Clem nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Hey Carlos, you don't…" Luke stopped himself, grabbing Carlos's wrist and walking him over to the other side of the room. "You don't think she could be…?"

"If she was infected we'd know. Don't worry." Carlos whispered, before turning back around to Clementine, who was too out of it to be concerned at what the other two were talking about. "Seems to me like a normal flu. Not going to say the worst is behind us, but it should be gone by the end of the week. Until then we need to make she's well rested and hydrated."

"Thanks Carlos." Luke said.

"I'll go get her some water, Luke, look after her." Carlos ordered, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Luke sighed of relief, sitting in the chair by the bed. "You really don't look too good…" Luke said, smiling warmly as he gently caressed Clem's cheek.

"Thanks…" Clem giggled.

"Still as sharp as you always are though, huh?" Luke said.

"Here we are. Drink as much as you need, and get some sleep. You may have a rough night ahead." Carlos said, setting a bottle of water by Clem's bedside table.

"Thank you, Carlos." Clem said, her voice becoming weaker with every word.

"No problem. Goodnight you two." He said, wandering back to his own room.

"Alright, you need anything let me know. Guess I should try and get some rest too…" Luke said, looking around to Clem's bed. Clementine immediately took Luke's hand and smiled at him, scooting across to the other side of the bed. "You sure?"

Clementine nodded. "You might break mine." She yawned, with a small giggle.

Luke sat down on his side of the bed. "You get a pass because you're not feeling too well." Luke said, jokingly, laying his head to the pillow.

Clementine immediately cuddled up to him, closing her eyes. "Goodnight." She coughed.

"Night, kid." Luke said with a smile.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Really needed that, I've been watching this YouTuber play Season 3 of the game…clicked off immediately when Clem came into the picture. I don't know whether I like how bad ass she is yet. You may have noticed the new thumbnail, looking through image after image of adorable Clemmy is seriously making me miss her xD**

 **I'll most probably make a part two of this because it's freaking adorable, let me know if you'd like that. Also, now that this is up and running again, keep those suggestions coming again! Look forward to 'em! Thanks guys!**


	7. Christmas

**Hello, hello! Merry Christmas, happy holidays whatever you celebrate or not celebrate, I hope you're having a great time! So A Secret Life Of Writing came up with an idea for a special Christmas one-shot, taking place at the cabin, now I loved this idea, so I'ma do it :P With a couple more characters, because what would Christmas be without the rest of the family?**

 **So there's really no way to set up why some of these characters are in this so just roll with it, it's Christmas. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Alright, that…should…there we go." Pete said, hesitantly, poking around the fireplace with a metal rod. The fire quickly spread onto the pile of logs stacked up in the fireplace. He rubbed his hands, warming them by the fire. He looked around the room as he waited for it to warm up, spotting Clementine, hugging her legs on the couch. "You alright, kid?"

Clem shrugged, before sighing.

"Look, they'll be home in no time, don't you worry. Besides, it's only…what, nine-thirty?" Pete said, glancing at his watch, before joining Clem on the couch.

"I know, but last time they were gone for hours…" Clem said, her voice clearly shaky and upset.

"They ran into a group of Lurkers last time. That's all." Pete said.

"What if that happens this time…?" Clementine gulped.

"Clementine, are you okay?" Sarah asked, walking through the kitchen door, holding a few things in her hands.

"A little worried," Pete explained. "Keep her entertained until everyone gets back will ya'?"

Pete patted Sarah's shoulder and walked up the stairs into his room.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, jumping onto the couch.

"What if they don't come back in time for Christmas?" Clementine sniffled.

"Dad says that's why we sent out so many, so they will come back, they can watch out for eachother!" Sarah said.

"I guess…" Clem sighed.

"Wanna do something fun?" Sarah asked, holding up an old notepad and a pair of scissors.

"O-okay," Clem said hesitantly, letting go of her legs and moving closer to Sarah.

"I used to do this with my mom every Christmas. So…" Sarah tore a piece of paper off of the notepad and began to fold it into a square. "You fold it like this, and then you cut it like this…"

"Why would you cut it?" Clem asked.

"You'll see…" Sarah said, cutting a few random patterns around the edge of the paper. She began unfolding it to reveal a small paper 'snowflake'. "Look, it's all pretty! Wanna try?"

Clem cracked a small smile and took some paper, repeating the steps as Sarah told her. She excitedly unfolded it, only to see it fall into two pieces. "Oops…" She giggled.

"You're not meant to cut that bit." Sarah laughed. "Probably should have said that…"

"Probably." Clem smiled.

The two both heard the kitchen door open, drawing the attention. Carlos leant against the door frame, folding his arms. "Clementine." He said.

"What's wrong?" Clementine asked.

Carlos gestured with his brow towards the front door. A group of silhouettes became visible in the door window. Clem jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. The door quickly swung open to reveal Luke standing in the doorway with messy hair and dried blood covering his front. Unfazed by this, Clementine swiftly jumped into his open arms, hugging him tightly. "Hey! There she is!" He said, rubbing Clem's back sweetly.

"Hey, how ya doin' kid?" Nick greeted quickly, as he walked through the door, past the two, into the warm house.

"Hey, sweetheart." Kenny said, ruffling the back of Clem's hair, before joining Nick in the kitchen with the rest of the group.

"They missed you, y'know? Wouldn't stop talking about you." Luke said.

"Alright, that's enough, my turn."

"Okay, okay. This counts as your gift." Luke laughed, hugging Clementine once more before passing her into the arms of Lee Everett, the only father figure Clem had left.

"Haha, deal," Lee said, greeting his girl with a long hug, before carrying her by his side.

"I missed you!" Clementine said, keeping herself close to Lee as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

Lee paced back and forth, still hugging Clem tightly until the two heard the door shut behind them. They looked over to the front door to see Carley, Lee's girlfriend standing in front of it, dropping a backpack of supplies next to her. "Next time you let me trail behind like that…" Carley scoffed, approaching the two.

"Not my fault you're slow." Lee teased.

"Well, I'm just happy I'm home now," Carley said, stroking Lee's cheek. "And you should be happy we're in the presence of children."

Lee just rolled his eyes, kissing Carley on the cheek.

"Speaking of, how's my girl doing?" Carley asked, stroking Clementine's arm.

"I'm okay," Clementine said, hugging Lee again. "Now that you guys are home."

"Oh yeah, show her what we found," Carley said, grabbing her backpack from the ground and passing it to Lee. After a few seconds of rooting through the barely full backpack, Lee picked up a small item, covered up in red and white, slightly ripped up wrapping paper. "You can tell who wrapped it, huh?"

"What do you mean? I did a great job." Lee chuckled.

"Y-you got me a gift?" Clementine gasped with joy, grabbing the item.

"It's not much, but we couldn't leave you empty handed," Lee said, ruffling Clem's hair.

Clementine looked at Lee, then over to Carley before she began to unwrap the small object. Inside was a snow globe. The size of Clementine's hand. The base was a decorated scene of Santa and his reindeer. Inside the globe was a plastic polar bear with a cartoon-ish scarf around its neck.

Clementine grew a wide smile as she shook up the small flakes of fake snow, watching it all drop to the ground. "I love it!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around Lee's neck. "Who found it?"

"Me and Lee both looked at it at the same time. We both knew what to do." Carley said, with a smile.

"This is the best gift ever. Thank you." Clementine said.

"Whoa…" Sarah exclaimed, nearby.

The rest of the group gathered out of the kitchen to see the commotion, Kenny, Nick, Luke, Carlos, Alvin and Rebecca, who was carrying baby AJ in her arms. They all gathered around a nearby window, with a grin on their faces.

Lee, Clem and Carley looked over to the group. Lee smiled at Clementine as he carried her over to the window, Carley following close behind. The three looked in awe as gentle sprinkles of snow floated to the ground around the cabin. Lee looked at Clementine and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas, angel." He whispered as Clem rested her head on his shoulder.

Even after the world had been torn apart, and had yet to be put back together, the survivors had managed to spend the most wonderful time of the year together. As a family.

 **Aww. :P**

 **So, that's about it for the next week. This may be the last chapter of the year. But still, let me know any characters you want to see with Clem, as always. Next up though, shall be either the last, or second last chapter of The Lonesome Road. And after that I'll start a new miniseries. Which I might be taking requests for, so if you have any for that, please do let me and A Secret Life Of Writing know :)**

 **Lastly, I'd just like to say: Thank you guys. Thank you so much. Every review I get from you guys makes me so happy. Even though Season 3 of the game is out now, and the archive may end up being flooded with older Clem fics, you guys can always rely on my for your dose of little baby-face Clem. xD**

 **So, thank you. Everyone. Have an amazing Christmas and a fantabulous new year. Bye guys.**


	8. The Lonesome Road Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! The last chapter of the miniseries is here, I do have a potential plan for the next miniseries, so I thought I'd let you guys know, so I can get your input on it. So, this idea, considering how much you guys love the cabin group (as evident from the many, many, many requests I've gotten) I'm thinking of having a sort of 'life at the cabin' kind of thing. Unlike this one, this won't follow a plot line, this will just be a collection of one-shots centred at the cabin.**

 **If this sounds good let me know, if you don't like it let me know as well. Thanks!**

 **Alright, let's do this, hope you enjoy!**

Lee awoke with a jolt, almost hitting his head on the roof of the car. He took deep breaths, calming himself down from the nightmare he had. The sun was beginning to rise behind the car, leaving the sun a deep blue.

Lee rubbed his eyes and looked around the car. Clementine was in the back seat, fast asleep, cuddled up to Georgie as he wrapped himself around her. Lee couldn't help but smile, as he turned around, looking forwards out the windshield again. The road ahead was split two ways, one towards the city and the other towards a smaller forest road. He knew which way to go, they were so close to their destination.

The previous week the two had together was non-stop driving and syphoning gasoline. A convicted killer and a little girl, the thought made Lee smile in disbelief. He sighed, leaning back in his seat, waiting for Clementine to wake up on her own.

Lee then heard Georgie's collar jingle, as he lifted his head, sniffing around the car, only to start growling. Lee looked at him, ruffling Georgie's fur. "What's wrong boy?" He whispered, taking care not to wake the sleeping girl.

Georgie sat up, causing Clementine to curl up into a ball, still sound asleep. He looked out the window next to him, as he snarled towards the dark forest surrounding the car.

Lee stared out the window, seeing a large group of Walkers slowly appear out the forest, and into the, only slightly, better lit road.

Lee's eyes widened, as he looked out the windshield, chugging the car back to life. He smacked his foot down on the pedal as Georgie leapt into the front seat. Lee looked over at the large dog with an amused smile, before putting his attention back into driving.

"Huh…? What…" Clementine yawned, sitting up groggily.

"Sorry about that, kid. Walkers came out of nowhere, I had to get moving." Lee said.

Georgie looked over at Clementine as his tail began to wag happily. Clementine giggled, petting the dog's head. "Did you sleep okay?" Clementine asked, sweetly.

"It was alright. Can't wait to get to the cabin, maybe then I can get a good night's sleep." Lee said, rubbing his neck, clicking his bones slightly.

"Is it nice there?" Clem questioned.

"Yeah, Dad always kept the place nice. He got it from my grandpa, the guy built it himself." Lee said.

"Whoa…!" She exclaimed.

"So, how did you sleep? You and Georgie seemed comfortable." Lee chuckled, looking over at the dog, who was staring out the window happily, his tail still moving left to right.

"I was okay. A little cold…" Clementine said.

"Yeah, I'll bet. It's alright when we get there I'll get a fire going, make us some food." Lee said.

"That sounds nice." Clem smiled. "So, how much longer?"

"Shouldn't be too much more driving, you'll like it there, I know you will, this'll all be worth it," Lee said. "We won't have to worry about things for a while there. Pretty remote, big lake, it's full of fish. Do you…uh…like fish?"

"I've never had fish before, but my dad always said it's good," Clementine said.

"Then he's smart. I think I remember how to cook it like my dad did. He'd always take it so seriously." He laughed. "One day he got me he said 'Boy, you need to learn how to cook, c'mon I'll show you'. Like it was the most important thing ever."

"Do you think you could teach me?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, of course, you can be my little assistant," Lee said.

Clementine stretched her arms, yawning slightly as she looked out the window. The car had moved onto a bumpy dirt road, the surrounding sky had been almost blocked out by the vast field of oak trees and evergreens around the road. Lee slowed the car down as it passed a corner out of the forest.

He smiled at the sight in front of him, a massive lake surrounded by thick woods, and a cabin built just to the side of it, the porch of the cabin was attached to a small wooden pier which reached out to the edge of the lake. The cabin was a well-built, sturdy home, made of both stone and wood straight from the forest. He recalled all the times his father had told him the story of 'Peter Everett', Lee's grandfather who he had never met building the place with his wife.

Lee carried on down the pathway until he was in front of the cabin's porch. He sighed of relief and looked into the backseat to see Clementine staring out the car window, completely mesmerised by the lake's beauty.

"That's how I felt when I first saw it." Lee laughed, stepping out the car, before stopping to stretch his arms and legs. Clementine joined him, slipping her hoodie on as she stood by his side. Lee knelt down in front of the girl, tapping the bill of her hat playfully. "Alright, you stay close to me, I doubt anyone'll be in there, but if they are we need to keep you safe, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right next to you." Clementine said, taking Lee's hand. Georgie pressed himself against Lee's leg, looking up at him.

After grabbing the hammer from the trunk of the car, he walked up the steps to the porch. He stopped in front of the door and hesitantly knocked on the door. After hearing no answer, he opened the door, holding up the hammer. Georgie crawled through the door, in front of Clem and Lee, and sniffed around the place.

Inside the cabin was a large open room. To the left of the room was a large living area. A set of leather furniture and a comfortable-looking red and white rug, all by a large stone fireplace. On the other side of the room was a clean kitchen made up of white and black tiles. Towards the back of the main room where two walls, in between the two was a narrow hallway with a back exit at the end of it. One of the walls, which was shorter than the other had one door, the other had two. A bathroom, and two bedrooms.

"You stay here, I'll go and check the other rooms, okay sweetheart?" Lee said, approaching the back walls with Georgie at his side.

Clementine waited with her breath held, as Lee inspected the rooms, after looking at the last he sighed of relief, walking back over to Clementine after he put down the hammer on a coffee table in the centre of the living area.

"Okay,…we're clear. Now, what was that about getting some food and getting a fire set up?" Lee asked, with a smile, petting Clementine's head before heading over to the kitchen.

"Do we have any food left? I think we ran out yesterday…" Clementine said.

"We'll find something here, no worries," Lee said, opening various cupboards and draws around the kitchen until he found a small basket in one of the corner cupboards. "Hm…"

"Did you find something?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, got something here. Don't tell anyone I gave you this for breakfast." Lee chuckled, reaching into the basket before passing Clementine a candy bar.

Clem's face lit up at the sight of it, taking it with an overjoyed smile.

"Eat up, you deserved it. I'll get a fire started up." Lee said.

"Aren't you gonna have one?" Clem asked.

"Nah that was the only one. But I'm not hungry." Lee said, walking over to the fireplace, which had a stack of cut logs placed next to it.

"Hey, Lee," Clementine said, walking up next to him.

Lee crouched down and placed a few logs onto the fireplace. "What's up?" Lee asked, dusting his hands off on his shirt.

Clementine held up her hand to Lee, showing him a broken-off piece of the candy bar. "Here."

"Aw, Clem, it's alright, that's yours," Lee said.

"Eat up, you deserve it." Clem giggled, reciting Lee's words.

"Alright, alright, if you're sure." Lee scoffed, before eating the piece of candy hole. "Thanks, sweet pea. Okay, let's get this thing lit."

"Can I help?" Clem asked.

"Sure, honey. My dad kept a box of matches in that draw over there, think you can see if they're still there?" Lee asked, pointing to a draw in the kitchen.

Clementine nodded with a smile, before happily skipping over to the kitchen, taking a box of matches out of the draw. Lee smiled as she walked back, passing the box over to him.

Lee took a match out and ripped it against the box, lighting it up. Lee carefully pressed the match against one of the smaller logs until it had caught the flame. He grinned and threw the match onto the fire, rubbing his hands by the flames before moving to sit on the couch.

Clementine climbed onto the couch next to him. She smiled as she stared at the warming fire as it crackled to life, spreading across the logs. The girl smiled, leaning her head on Lee's shoulder. "Lee, we're safe here right?" Clementine asked.

"We're safe here, honey. We can just wait things out here until this all blows over…" Lee said.

"And my parents, they'll find us, right?" Clem asked.

"…Yeah…yeah, kiddo." Lee said, hesitantly.

"Good," Clementine said, cuddling up to Lee.

Lee smiled and wrapped his arm around Clem, pulling her closer to him.

 **Alright, that's about it. Sorry if this seems like it's not up to par, I'm still trying to get back into this. Next up a second part to 'Sick Day'.**

 **Depending on the feedback, I might *might* make another chapter, like a sort of, sign-off chapter, if you guys want. But mainly I'd like to know what you guys think of the idea for the next miniseries, let me know!**

 **Also, I'd like to let you guys know, I'm currently working on re-writing my story 'Baby Girl', in which Clem is a baby, if you haven't read the original, it's still up on my profile, it's just stupid cute nonsense, a lot like this, but this re-write will put more of a plot to it, and I think it'll be really interesting. Just thought I'd fill you guys in on my current plans.**

 **Thanks, everyone! See you next chapter!**


	9. The House - Carley and Lee

**Hey guys, been a while, I know, I know. I thought I'd lost my love for The Walking Dead for about a month, just thought I'd grown out of it. But guess what…I hadn't! :3 My love for the game is still alive and well.**

 **Now, I know part 2 of sick day would be next, and it is still coming but I needed to just ease back into it with something new since it's been so long.**

 **I've gotten a TON of requests for something with Lee, Carley and Clem, and I think you guys have waited long enough, so here it is!**

"Think that'll hold?" Carley asked.

"If not, it'll slow them down and make plenty of noise whilst doing it." Lee grunted, pushing a solid wooden bookcase over the front door, dropping all different kinds of literature on the floor in the process.

"What will we do if the walkers come?" Clementine asked, with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Depends how many there are." Lee said, dusting off his shirt, standing back from the door.

"So…if there are only a few?" Clem persisted.

"Then we ignore them, they'll lose interest." Lee explained.

"What if there are a lot of them?" Clementine said.

"Stop worrying, kiddo, it's okay." Carley said, crouching down in front of the girl. "This place is like a ghost town, there isn't walker in sight. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

Clementine looked to her feet and nodded. "Okay…"

"C'mon, we should rest up, it'll be dark soon." Lee said, taking Clementine's hand.

"You're right, I'm so tired…" Carley complained, rubbing the back of her neck, clicking it slightly in the process.

Lee gestured towards the staircase beside him and smiled. "Ladies first." He said, jokingly.

"Hmph, good thing I like you." Carley replied, playfully nudging Lee's shoulder as she began to walk up the stairs.

Lee walked up behind her, Clementine sticking to him like glue, clutching his hand as hard she could. Once the three reached the top of the stairs, they were met with a hallway, with three doors, one leading to a bathroom, one a large bedroom and the other a small guest room. "I'm going to lie down before I completely crash. You okay getting her settled down?" Carley asked, caressing Lee's hand.

"Sure thing. You get some rest." Lee said, directing to Clementine into the guest room. Clementine sat down on a small bed pushed up against the corner of the room. She looked around at the room, the emptiness of it made her uncomfortable. It was nothing but four blank white walls, a bed, and a lamp on top of a small dresser. "You look worried." He sighed.

"I-I'm okay…just…a little scared." Clementine shivered.

"Me and Car are just in the next room along, you've got nothing to worry about. If you need anything just yell." Lee said, rubbing the girl's back comfortingly.

"Okay…a-and promise you'll come really quickly?" Clementine asked.

"I promise." Lee chuckled, pulling the girl towards him. "Get comfortable, okay? I'll be right back to tuck you in."

Clementine hugged Lee tightly, smiling, before letting him go. "Okay."

Lee placed his hand on Clem's head before standing up and walking across the hallway to his and Carley's room. He shut the door behind him and slipped off his jacket, throwing it onto a chair on the other side of the room.

He fell backwards onto a double bed in the middle of the room. He stared up at the ceiling rubbing his forehead. "Ah, ah, ah…off." Carley said, throwing a pair of new clothes beside his head. "Not before you get cleaned up."

Lee looked over to Carley who was wearing a new shirt and jeans herself, as she leant up against the wall next to a window, presenting a view of the small backyard the house had. Lee groaned and stood up, grabbing the clothes from the bed. "You're ridiculous."

"Get to it, big guy." Carley said, with a smirk on her face. "Private bathroom's through that door." Carley pointed to an ajar door on the other side of the room. Lee rolled his eyes and walked through the door, closing it behind him.

Lee took off the clothes he was wearing, throwing them onto a pile with Carley's old outfit, and slipped on the new clothes she had picked out for him. He then looked over to a body-mirror on one of the narrow walls. His hair and beard were incredibly scruffy, especially in comparison to his new clothes, a clean white t-shirt and a new pair of dark blue jeans. He slid his hand through his hair and walked back into his room. "Lookin' good." Carley said, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, kissing him on the cheek. "I got Clementine some new clothes too, she's waiting for you."

"I'll go put her to bed, one sec." Lee walked back into Clem's room, immediately met by her hugging him tightly, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa! Hey, hey…where'd that come from?" Lee laughed, picking Clementine up and hugging her back.

"Sorry…" Clem giggled. "I just missed you."

"I was gone for a few minutes, kiddo." He scoffed, setting her down onto her bed. "You going to be okay?"

"I guess." Clem shrugged, timidly, laying her head down onto her pillow.

"Hey, everything alright?" Carley asked, quietly, standing by Clem's door.

"Clem's a little scared." Lee said, gently caressing Clem's cheek.

"Aww, angel, you shouldn't be. As long as we're here, you'll be okay." Carley said, sitting down on the bed next to Clementine.

"B-but if what if something _does_ happen?" Clementine questioned.

"Like what?" Lee asked.

Clementine paused for a moment and looked down. "I don't know…" Clem sighed.

"There's nothing to worry about, baby." Lee said, before kissing the top of Clementine's head. "Besides, we're right in the next room. Like I said."

Carley smiled, pulling a blanket over the small girl. "That's right. Don't be afraid to come grab us if you get too scared, okay?"

"Okay…" Clementine sighed, flashing a quick smile at the two, before making herself comfortable in the bed.

"Goodnight, sweet pea." Lee said.

"Sleep well, baby." Carley said.

"Love you." Clementine said, pulling the blanket up to her neck.

Carley and Lee smiled to each other before walking into their own room. Lee collapsed onto the bed and rubbed his eyes, Carley did the same, yawning as she settled down in bed. "Night, big guy. Love you."

"Love you too…Small." Lee smirked.

"If you call me that again…" Carley joked.

Lee smiled to himself, before beginning to close his eyes. It didn't take long before the two were fast asleep…

"Lee…Lee…Lee please wake up…" Clementine squeaked.

Lee moved around uncomfortably in bed before opening his eyes. "Huh…?" He groaned.

"Lee?" Clem gulped.

Lee noticed a small figure standing next to his side of the bed in the darkness. "Oh, hey, sweetheart." Lee said, groggily, sitting up in bed slightly

"I-I-I had a nightmare." Clementine whimpered.

"Aw…again? It's alright baby." Lee said, wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her into the bed.

"Clementine?" Carley yawned, turning to Lee, disorientated by the room's darkness. "Everything okay?"

"Just a nightmare. She can sleep with us tonight right?" Lee said.

"Of course. Make yourself comfortable baby." She said.

Clementine smiled, laying down in between the two. Carley smiled at her before shutting her eyes again.

Lee wrapped his arms around Clem's stomach and held her as the three fell asleep.

 **Aww, a nice little ending there, if I do say so myself. So, there it is, I'm hopefully going to be writing a lot more, now that I have some more time on my hands and a new laptop!**

 **Let me know of two things: 1, if you'd like to see another part of this, and 2, what other characters you'd like to see in a one-shot or miniseries with Clementine!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
